Dead of Winter
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: Dr. Mike's blissful life is shattered by unexpected news...Completed! There is also a sequel up called Winter's End
1. Falling Leaves

Dead of Winter  
Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman  
Chapter One: Falling Leaves  
  
  
The leaves turned bright shades of red, yellow and orange. The fields and prairie danced with gleaming shades of colors and sparkling with the hint of frost. She loved this time of year, this time when it was still fresh and not yet chilled by the dreariness of cold winter. She laughed as she thought of Brian's return for Thanksgiving, one of her favorite holidays, where he'd tell stories of life as a newspaper man in Boston. She also beamed at the idea of Andrew and seven months pregnant Colleen arriving just in time for the birth of their first child. She thought life had never been better for her as she crossed the street to her clinic. Until she got the shock of her life.. It was then as the leaves rolled along the dirt road, that time stood still.   
  
"Dr. Mike!" Horace yelled excited and worried all at the same time. Michaela could tell that something was wrong. Not with Horace himself, or Samantha now thirteen who lived with him, but that something had happened to her own family. Sully? No, he was at home with twelve year old Katie, already the tomboy and as stubborn as her mother. Brian, Colleen, Matthew? Horrified thoughts screamed through her mind.   
  
"A wire just came in to the sheriff. Matthew has been arrested for murder." Horace said spitting out the cold words into her face. "I'm sorry, Dr. Mike."  
  
Michaela's mind circled. Matthew was in Denver, in law school trying to get a law degree and courting his fiancée Madelyn. He was fine, happier then he had been since Ingrid died. It must be gossip she told herself, a horrible rumor sent by Hank perhaps as a joke of some kind.   
  
"Thank you Horace." she replied politely rushing off in earnest to find out the truth. Daniel had resigned as sheriff some years before and now Jeremiah Davis resided as the sheriff of Colorado Springs. A young thirty-something man who came from Oregon and had a tough but quiet manner that Dr. Mike liked in him. He saw justice as it came, through court and not the swing of a rope, and handled matters calm and collected not in anger or suspicion as Hank or maybe Jake would. As "progress" came and the quaint Colorado Springs grew larger and larger, a level headed sheriff was need to control the crime that went along with more people. She signed to herself still as she saw once again the larger jail that was made two years ago, and wished for the town she had known at her first arrival.   
  
"Sheriff Davis!" she called and stepped into the building that her son had been in charge of so many years ago, that know spoke of his imprisonment.   
  
"Ah, Dr. Quinn, I was just on my way to your homestead." Jeremiah said tipping his hat in her direction. "I assume you have heard about Matthew."  
  
"Yes." she spoke. "So it's true then."  
  
"I just received a wire from the sheriff in Denver, he's a friend of mine and apparently he learned that Matthew was from here." Jeremiah stated motioning her to follow him inside. "I don't know of the exact details, but Matthew's been held there since Thursday."   
  
Mike nodded her head. Murder? Matthew? It must have been a mistake, someone else or self defense. Her son could never be a cold blooded murderer.   
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Mike." she heard for the second time that day. "I'll let you know if I hear anything else."  
  
"Thank you." she repeated, as she left and readied herself to mount Flash and hurry home to talk to Sully about traveling to Denver.   
  
Numerous events that had taken place in the past ten years that led Dr. Mike into the year 1880. For Sully the past years had begun to stifle him as the wild west became civilized and the age of the frontier seemed vastly ending. But, still he buried himself into providing for national parks and protecting the land. Within that time, the couple had had another daughter, Eve, or Evie as they called her, who was three and also at the homestead with Sully and Katie. Her home as she rode up to it , looked as beautiful as when they spent their first night in it. It did not feel the torn that threaten to tear it all apart.   
  
*~* 


	2. Chilly Reunion

Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman  
Dead of Winter-1880  
Chapter Two: Chilly Reunion   
  
  
Michaela opened the wooden door to find Sully in a rocking chair curled up to the gorgeous fire with Evie snuggled up to his chest., both fast asleep and oblivious to her arrival. Enjoying the peacefulness in the subdue picture she let them be for a moment and went to find her middle daughter.   
  
"Katie!" she called into the house, but found no answer. "Katherine Sully!" she tried again and almost immediately in response to her full name being used was the sound of footsteps bouncing of the floorboards.   
  
"Sorry, ma. I was trying to clean my room like you asked." the tall young curly blond spoke hugging her mother hello.  
  
Mike smiled in response. "Can you start dinner, honey, while I wake your pa?"   
  
"Already done. I'll set the table." Katie replied leaping to the table and kitchen. Michaela smiled to herself, Katie was being unusually helpful, she must want something, paints or brushes perhaps. The 12 year old youth, painted wonderful paintings and had an eye for creating magnificent landscapes that she saw on her many expeditions with Cloud Dancing and her father. This artistic talent, Dr. Mike had no idea where she got it from. Smiling again to herself, Mike tenderly pried the slumbering Evie from Sully and wrapped her in her arms. "Mama" the three year old cooed then falling back into sleep.   
  
"Michaela." Sully mumbled awaken and then kissing his wife hello.   
  
"We have to talk." Mike replied. "I'll put Evie to bed first."   
  
The husband nodded questionably and groggily. This little one was not very much like her mother or father, named Eve Josefine, the latter name for her grandfather, was quiet and calm, very patient and reminded Mike a little of her sister Rebecca. She liked dolls and fancy things, and seemed to show the Bostonian side of Michaela. The complete opposite of Katie whom was stubborn, wild and a bit of a tomboy though already a beauty with her blond curls, however she rather get dirty with horses then worry about boys or how a "proper" lady should act as Elizabeth Quinn would say.  
  
"Katie, we're going to Denver to see your brother." Mike replied over dinner a half hour later after speaking with Sully.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Not this time, Kates." Sully stated tenderly.   
  
"Can I say home and watch Evie by myself ?" Katie said hopefully, wishing for responsibility.   
  
"I don't think so." Mike and Sully said looking at each other. "Your only twelve."  
  
"But Brian-"   
  
"-Grace will watch you and Eve until Colleen and Andrew arrive on Friday." Michaela continued as Katie nodded in defeat. Michaela then began clearing plates, stopping to stroke Katie's long hair. "I'm sorry Kates, when you're older."  
  
***  
The way to Denver was long, but made easier by trains. She worried about the girls and wondered how long she could leave the clinic closed. When her mother passed away, Michaela, realizing that Colorado Springs didn't need a hospital just yet, only enlarged it a bit and gave the rest of the money to Colleen and Andrew for their new free clinic in Boston. Still, she was troubled most about Matthew, what exactly had happened? Was he alright? She hoped her questions would be answered as she and Sully found Denver's jail quickly.  
  
"We're lookin' for the sheriff. Jeremiah Davis sent us from Colorado Springs." Sully stated greeting the man with a handshake.  
  
"You're lookin' at him, name's Dan Clark. How can I help ya?" the young but plumb man replied.  
  
"Our son, Matthew Cooper was brought here on murder charges." Michaela spoke up.   
  
"Ma'am," Sheriff Clark said tipping his hat. "If you're lookin' for me to release him I can't."  
  
"We just want to see him, talk to him, find out what happened."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper-"  
  
"-Name's Sully, this is my wife Dr. Quinn." Sully spoke correcting him.   
  
"Well, Mr. Sully, the judge is not gettin' here until the first of December with Thanksgiving being so close and all. Even then it'll be interrupted by Christmas. Your son is going to be here awhile. He's urged me to send any of his family home and I agree with him."   
  
"What about the right to a speedy trial?" Mike questioned further.   
  
"As you know, Matthew's a lawyer, he knows the law and is willing to wait for the judge. "  
  
"Can we at least see him?"  
  
"No, ma'am, he's not seeing anyone. I don't know exactly what happened, but I found Matthew a smart, good man and I respect his wishes. Please, find yourself a hotel and stay until he sees you or go home like he asks to the rest of your family and enjoy Thanksgiving. He'll be here when you get back. Maybe then he'll be more apt to visitors."  
  
Sully and Michaela turned and thanked the man, feeling as defeated as their daughter had felt the night before as they walked off in search of Madelyn Thatcher, Matthew's fiancée. The small home on the outskirts of the city seemed welcoming with its flowers still in bloom and the door painted green. Mike and Sully had meet Maddie once before, when Matthew enounced they were engaged. She was funny and kind, with fiery red hair and a charming personality, which Michaela liked instantly, and the fact that her son looked happier then he had in far to many years.   
  
However, when Sully knocked on the door it was not Maddie which whom answered the door but her mother, speaking a horrific truth.   
  
Maddie was dead.  
  
Snow was on the ground when the pair returned home. Usually the beauty of the white snow sparkling on the ground made Dr. Mike think of Christmas and family now it seem tainted, even by the joyous arrival of her elder children Colleen and Brian. Still the air felt cold and stifling.  
  
The bitter, devious winter had arrived.  
  
* * *  
More to come! 


	3. Bleeding Snowfall

Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman  
Dead of Winter-1880  
Chapter Three- Bleeding Snowfall  
A/N: Whoops, as someone pointed out to me, Katie is suppose to be 9 instead of 12, therefore making Sam 10 instead of 13, and Emily 7 instead of 10. However, since I have already written the characters with the wrong ages, let's just pretend that they are 12, 13, and 10. Thanks!  
*~*  
  
Michaela tried to stay warm as she stepped onto the porch of her clinic and found Jake Slicker already standing there waiting for her, with his two year old daughter Isabella in his arms and four year old son Caleb trailing along in toe.   
  
"Hey Jake! Where's a la esposa!" Hank teased from the saloon. Jake, more passive and tender, in his father and husband years ignored him, as for Hank, Dr. Mike figured that some things never changed.   
  
"What's wrong Jake?"  
  
"Cal and Bella have been awfully sick lately, coughin' and sneezin' ."Jake explained setting them on the exam table.   
  
"What about Catalina?" Dr. Mike questioned him about his newborn daughter. She had been a sickly baby since birth, mostly because Catalina was born a few weeks too early, but Michaela feared her catching anything even if it was just a bad cold.  
  
"She's fine. Dorothy's been watchin' the kids while me and Teresa are workin'." That statement always surprised Mike, who at all times, assumed Mrs. Slicker would preferably stay home with her children rather then work. Maybe, Michaela thought, teaching was just as important to Teresa as medicine was to her.   
  
Caleb, meanwhile, very active and curious, continued to search through the clinic. By appearance, Caleb seemed just like his father, with brown hair that was cut just above his pale gray eyes and pale complexion; however, Cal was completely his own little man, with his wild, inquisitive nature.   
  
Then, as Michaela began to exam the pretty dark haired two year old whose curly locks were tied up in a yellow ribbon, Isabella began crying "Papa", and reaching for Jake's arms before Mike could even touch her. "It's alright, Isa, Dr. Mike's just tryin' to help." Jake said as he tried to calm his children.   
  
For Michaela seeing how loving Jake was to his children, made her realize the cold truth, as she stood looking blankly out into the streets.  
  
The night was as black as an ebony cat stroking the half crescent moon that seemed to follow the couple as they walked down the empty Denver street.   
  
"We have to celebrate," Madelyn said smiling to Matthew. "It's not everyday, you get your law degree."  
  
"I'm just glad it's over," He smiled back, a jester, he hadn't done this often in years. "Now we can go home and get married."  
  
"I'm looking forward to that and finally seeing this Colorado Springs you keep talking about and I hope the rest of your family likes me." Maddie replied.   
  
"Of course-" He caught off by a gun aimed at his back.  
  
"Gimme your money." the stranger spoke, making Matthew remember why he hated cities, and longed for the peacefulness of his home in Colorado Springs with it's magnificent acres of trees and wilderness that still sprouted despite "progress".   
"No." Matthew in turn spoke, perhaps remembering his days as sheriff, turning to face the thief cautiously. It was a courageous move but more importantly a foolish one, as time itself seem to speed up giving none proper time to react.   
  
"Matthew!" Maddie cried tying to push the robber on to the floor. She became the braver of the pair as she tried to remove the gun that was pointed at Matthew's chest. But, in an instant the gun fired and it was the heroism of the two that killed her as the attacker ran off idiotically taking off his mask that revealed his face to the grieving Matthew. The face of Elijah Mitchell.   
  
Maybe it was that grief that led Matthew not to chase the man then as he lay with his almost bride and perhaps it was still sorrow that led him to aim his gun at Elijah as Matthew saw him step from the post office to the busy streets the next morning. And as Mitchell began to fall, even the snow that had begun to fall from the sky, couldn't cover the red.   
  
It was this truth that Michaela and Sully heard as they entered Madelyn's mother's home, and it was this truth that Mrs. Thatcher had heard from their son.   
  
"Dr. Mike?" Jake called breaking into her thoughts. "Are you alright?" he spoke again, as a pair of blue and brown eyes dashed into focus.   
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I'm fine," she stated forcing a melancholy smile. "Don't worry, Isabella, I'm not going to hurt you." Dr. Mike said returning to the small child and to her work.  
  
*~*  
More to Come Soon! 


	4. The Ice Man Speaks

Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman  
Dead of Winter-1880  
Chapter Four: The Ice Man Speaks  
A/N: Just as a side note, many of the stuff in this story I have made up and did not happen in the actual series.   
Matthew knew that he would never see his home again. It was a realization that Matthew had finally let himself believe. He also thought about his family as he sat alone, in a dreary, cold cell away from everyone he knew and cared about. It was Thanksgiving Day and he was lonesome, here in his own personal hell that he created for himself. Matthew had killed a man in cold blood and he knew that he'd have to pay for it, it was this fact that made him turn away Dr. Mike and Sully when they came to see him. He knew that he had disappointed them, and that was something he could not face. Besides, once his family found out what he had done would they stand with him still?   
  
Many people had asked him why he killed Elijah Mitchell. Why not when Mitchell robbed them? It would have been self defense, why in a busy street with dozens of witnesses? Matthew did not know the answer. He had lost so much already, his real mother, Ingrid, Emma, he felt like God had taken too much from him, that Matthew couldn't stand it when he lost Maddie as well. But, he had, and then lost everything else when he picked revenge over the law. Matthew wanted someone else to hurt as much as he did. Was he sorry that he had done it? Well, yes he was sorry that he had killed a man, but he knew he could never feel any sorrow for killing this man.   
  
*~*  
Colleen Cook felt a loving hand touch her shoulder as she struggled to sit down in the clinic, after spending the entire day visiting friends in town, with her almost nine months pregnant belly.  
  
"Take it easy. Especially now, with all the stress because of Matthew." Andrew told his wife who shot him a look that meant to change the subject. She wasn't sure how to feel about what was going on with her brother. She knew that she should stand by him but he had killed someone. He was a murderer. How could she support that?   
  
"I better head to the café. Ma and I were suppose to have lunch." she stated further as she tried to get up. She like Michaela, refused to let pregnancy tie her down from doing as much as she dared to try. It had been Andrew who had suggested they leave their successful clinic in Boston, and come back to Colorado for the baby's arrival. Colleen wanted to work as much as possible and didn't think she needed to stop her practice.   
  
"But, you just sat down." her husband protested still, however, helping her stand up. He hated to see his wife take on so much, especially with the difficulty she had with her enormously growing stomach, that made Andrew wonder if his wife was carrying more then one child.  
  
"Stop babying me Andrew, I'm fine." the fiery red head stated pacifying Andrew with a soft kiss.   
  
As, Colleen braved the cold streets of Colorado Springs, she couldn't help but notice the gossiping, odd looks she received from her neighbors as she walked the short dirt path to Grace's Café. How did they all know so fast, how did the wrath of hearsay invest every whisper or word spoken in secret so soon? How would they treat her family now that it knew one of it's own was a murderer. One who they let into their town, their mind, one who grew up there, one who at one time vowed to protect them? She had far to many questions and far to few answers.  
  
"Ma!" she called as she saw Michaela pensively watching Evie play with her doll given to her from Aunt Rebecca, as they both sat at one of Grace's tables.  
  
"Maybe we should do this another time, it's too cold for you to be outside." the ever present mother said, worrying about her eldest daughter, as she too helped Colleen sit down.  
  
"I'm fine really. You sound too much like Andrew." Colleen said smiling, an action that now rarely crossed Michaela's face. "Hello, Evie." she cooed tickling her sister.   
  
"How did you give birth twice, Ma?" the young woman spoke of her nervousness of toward her own delivery. Besides, her brother, this emending due date loomed voraciously in her mind. Could she really give birth? Would she be a good mother? "I hope I am as good of Ma as you." Colleen said sincerely as she watched Dr. Mike gingerly playing with Eve's brown locks.  
  
Michaela's mind turned sharply, glazing away from her child, speaking her deepest fear. "Charlotte was a wonderful mother." She paused ever so slightly. "I failed her."  
  
"What Matthew did is not your fault. You-"She spoke firmly, as the adult she had become and the mother she was about to be. But, Colleen was interrupted by the bouncing blond, hurrying toward the women in her family.  
  
"Mama." she stated a word younger then her twelve years, as tears stained her rosy face.  
  
"Why aren't you in school, Katie?" Michaela questioned placing a hand on her hysterical daughter, her previous statement for the moment forgotten. "What is the matter?"  
  
"The kids at school said Matthew, was going to go to Hell. They said he was going to hang? Is it true Mama?" Katie said the worry in her eyes beaming from her eyes. She was still a child, but she too realized the shadow that had fallen over her family in the very few days that had pasted. She had become close to Matthew, her only sibling who had chosen to stay in Colorado and who visited often, and she wanted to know the truth that she felt her family shielded her from.  
  
"Oh Katie," her mother whispered, unsure of the question herself. "I do not know the answer. It's not for anyone but God to know. Your brother did a horrible thing, but he has also done a lot of wonderful things too."  
  
"Like saving Ingrid's brother?" Katie spoke, knowing much of her brothers deeds. The girl was a beauty, resembling Elizabeth perhaps in a delicate, porcelain doll fashion, but it was not be to mistaken that whoever had spoken ill of her brother probably saw Katie's fist.   
  
She nodded painfully. "But it's up to God, what happens to Matthew, do you understand?" she played with Katie's long light locks much as she has with Eve.  
  
"I do, but can I see him? I want to make sure he's alright, please." In her innocence perhaps she had been the only one to question Matthew's well-being and not his crime. The adults confused with perplexity, disappointment, possibly anger and shock had only seen a murder.  
  
"Not right now Kates, but I promise you no matter what happens you will see him. Now you better head back to school."  
  
Katie touched Colleen's belly her favorite thing to do lately, and turned away. The question breaking Michaela's heart into a million pieces. Evie, smiled widely still playing with the doll, unaware of anything, was maybe the luckiest at of them all; as worried lines creped upon Colleen, Michaela and little Katie.   
  
But she was not the only person, who saw Katie's tears that afternoon, as Cloud Dancing saw the youngster while visiting Dorothy at the newspaper office. His face grew grave and serious.  
  
"A storm is coming."  
*~*   
More to come! 


	5. Winter Arrivals

Dead of Winter-1880  
Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman  
Chapter Five: Winter Arrivals  
  
It's amazing how much a person forgets in the few short months that that form summer into winter. All at once the thoughts of warm breezes, picnics, and the vibrant green surrounding every aspect of life, are so quickly turned into gray overcasts skies and carping snowfall; the coldness seeping into every inch of your body until you can't remember what you ever did with warm sunshine. The cold was coming, slowly at first but now it came speeding like a locomotive, destroying everything in it's path.   
  
Katie gingerly placed the medical equipment back into her mother's neatly packed cabinet. She stood with her white apron on, playing the nurse that had been Colleen's job as a child. It was a Saturday afternoon and Michaela was at lunch with Ms. Dorothy., therefore Katie was helping her worrisome mother. A loud crash clattered on the floor, and the tall blonde turned her head sharply.  
  
"Eve!" the elder sister said harshly. "Leave Ma's things alone." she pulled the medical knife out of her sister's hand. The little girl's face scrunched up as tears started to flow. Truthfully, Katie was more short with her then usual as had others in her family had been lately. With the chaos that had engulfed the past few weeks, Evie had been a bit ignored. "I'm sorry, Evie." she stated sighing, hugging the small and sullen girl. "Do you want to come with me, Emily, and Sam to the pond?" Evie nodded as Katie finished putting the tray away and grabbed the small hand as she headed to the door.  
  
"Katie!" she was interrupted as the door barged open, and her father spoke with alacrity and distress, surprising Katie, with his sudden movement.   
  
"What's wrong Pa?" she questioned as Sully pulled Evie into his arms releasing a giggle from the small child.   
  
"Colleen's going into labor." Sully stated the excitement creeping into his voice at the thought of his first grandchild as Drs. Cook and Quinn hurried into the clinic, scurrying Sully and the girls and eventually Andrew to wait outside.  
  
Still, hours later, Sully stood impatiently outside the clinic waiting for word on the birth of Colleen's baby. Inside, he could hear nothing but the distant labor screams from his daughter, that made him fight the urge to go in there and protect her.   
  
"Andrew, she's calling for you." Dr. Mike spoke as she opened the door. Sully looked at his watch. Labor was taking longer then any he has ever seen. 72 hours later, since her water broke, there was still no baby in site. "Stay with her for a while. Let her rest." Sully saw his wife gently touch the exhausted Colleen and the worried Andrew, leaving them a moment alone.  
  
"Are you alright, Michaela?" Sully asked tenderly hugging his wife as she nodded with far too much on her mind for words.   
  
~*~  
  
Brian had been in Denver when his sister went into labor. He was more concerned with the broken, silent, grungy man that replaced the good, knight of a brother that Brian had always strived to be.   
  
Here, Matthew's pride shattered as he finally agreed to see the young man. Somehow, he knew that he would get no judgment from Brian, the tender gentle man Matthew now wished he had been.  
  
"Hello, little brother." he forced a smile as he stood between the bars, thin from the lack of nourishment and the will to eat. "What brings you here?"  
  
Brian laughed uneasily, like there was more then just metal bars that stood between him and his brother. "I'm accompanying Zach and Liliana back to Colorado Springs." Zachariah Lawson, was coming home for the holidays with his four year old daughter. His wife, Mary had died the year before. "I have my duties as Godfather." He stated further making small talk, he missed his brother. "What time does the trial start."  
  
"Noon. But I don't want you to be there on Monday."  
  
"Why?" the now twenty something year old man stated questioned his brother.  
  
"Just go home Brian. Write me a letter about my niece or nephew." Matthew returned the look of a broken man, perhaps it was out of grief or despair. Or maybe it was shame.  
  
~*~  
  
"You have a girl." Michaela smiled brightly and happy that her grandchild had finally arrived. Her daughter looked at the eight pound child lovingly but even she could not hid the look of exhaust in her face. "Alexandra Rebecca." she replied looking at her husband and then kissing the baby through exultant tears. But, the family was to have yet another surprise.   
  
"Colleen, you've got to push again. Another baby is coming!" Dr. Mike called worrying the already concerned newborn father as he held his wrapped up daughter. Charlotte Michaela Cook at six pounds seven ounces, was born moments later however, the joy of the babies' arrival was disheartened as Colleen began to bleed and her body became too worn out from labor. Michaela feared she would lose her, as the last baby came out Colleen collapsed completely. A weak baby cried softly. This time it was not the mother but the father who named the infant, Elizabeth Marjorie, barely more then three pounds.  
  
~*~  
  
The trial for Matthew's life lasted less than a day, he had a whole town of witnesses against him and no real defense in favor for him. Not even his family could speak on his behalf for he had shooed them all away. Acting as his own lawyer, he had tried nothing in order to perhaps sway the judge in his favor. In his mind the trial was successful, for he had punished himself as he saw fit. Just as his life was ending, his family was in Colorado Springs celebrating a new life, and to Matthew that was just as it should be.   
  
He was sentenced to hang in the following weeks, and that was only the beginning.  
~*~  
A/N: More to come! 


	6. Behind the Snowfall

Dead of Winter  
  
Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman-1880  
  
Chapter Six: Behind the Snowfall  
  
The impending Christmas holiday halted Matthew's looming destiny and allowed a father to get to know his granddaughter. Though it was the coldest winter that most of the residents of Colorado Springs could remember, as snow blanketed the ground, Zach and Liliana's arrival brought cheer to the dreary moods of the town, especially to Hank. The once sullen and almost mute young boy had become the blooming father, still caring and passionate, but truly happy and dutiful on the playful Lily that inspired many of his drawings. Also, Zach and Brian's friendship blossomed as Brian yearned for someone to talk to as well as a playmate for Evie. Hank though he hated to admit it, could be found buying dolls and candy for the small child, and seemed the doting grandfather. Still, it wasn't to last.  
  
"I wish it were better news, Dr. Mike." Jeremiah replied sorrowfully handing her a telegram, that he had picked up from the sheriff in Denver. He felt sorry for Michaela and her family, he wished they could focus on the birth of the girls rather then Matthew.  
  
"Thank you Jeremiah, I-." she was interrupted by the wild, maddening sound of huff prints and wagon wheels.  
  
"Ma! Ma!" her youngest son yelled with angst as he sat holding the reins. Michaela ran quickly questioning the look on Brian's face. She knew something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Ma, it is Zach, he's collapsed and he is breathin' funny." Brain said with a little bit of Colorado and a bit of Boston.   
  
"Has he complained of anything before?" Michaela spoke as they rushed Zach into her clinic and as a worried Hank, though trying not to show it , appeared by his son's side.   
  
"There's nothing you can do, Michaela." Hank said laying the young man on the bed.  
  
"I don't even know what is wrong with him, I'm sure I can help Zach, once I find out." she told him looking at Hank strangely.  
  
"He's got Cancer…Leukemia. He came back here to die." Hank told painstakingly. "Zach told me that the doctor in New York, told him he only had a few weeks to live."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Hank?!" Michaela stated shocked by the secret. Searching though the crowd that had formed looking to see if anyone else was at shocked as she was. It reminded her of when the town denied to tell her who Zach really was, and how hurt she felt.  
  
"He didn't want anyone to know. Especially you, he knew you'd poke and prod him." Saddened and speechless Michaela looked toward her son for answers, wondering if he had known as well; but Brian's face told her the answer was no. Winter was about to claim it's first victim.   
  
In her pocket was an unread telegram.  
  
*~*  
  
For Andrew, two surprise daughters was a little more then he could handle. Now that Colleen had awoken and was out of danger he had little Beth to worry about. Still, already only days old, Andrew could see differences in their personalities; Alexandra or Lexi which he nicknamed, her was the eldest and biggest, fiery, cranky, stubborn, a crier and protector; the one that he knew would give him trouble in the future, but the one that melted his heart the most. Lottie (Charlotte) the mediator, smart, and no matter what anyone said Andrew saw her smile and laugh at any given moment and whom he saw the most of Colleen in. Little tiny Beth or Elizabeth looked different then her sisters but she was small and sweet, adorable, lovable and good tempered.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart." Andrew cooed as he held Lottie and ticked her softly. "Let's go see Mama." as he carried the small child, Lexi and Beth slept soundly in the handmade cradles done by their grandfather.   
  
Colleen sat pensively staring out the window. Though it had taken several days for her to recuperate she was beginning to gain her strength back. Still, this time alone allowed her to think as did others. The whole town began to dredge up memories about Rosemary and Reid. Colleen wondered what had happened to her now so many years later for she had never come back to Colorado Springs and her family had long since moved away. Back then Colleen hadn't thought killing should be revenged with killing, and even now she still didn't think so. Sully who had been so silent then and now, thought prisons were for killers, but did he want Matthew in jail for the rest of his life? Dr. Mike had wanted to kill criminals because it made her family safe, Colleen was sure that's probably what others felt about Matthew, those who didn't know him. But, she did know him and had never thought he'd take the life of someone and it scared her. Could he do it again if somehow he escaped? Colleen was not sure. Brian saw Matthew's side. Ms. Dorothy had believed in proper hangings, if she was still thinking that now Colleen didn't know. Hank who'd been Matthew's deputy at the time, had stayed uncharacteristically mute, Jake didn't care, and now he had turned inward towards his family and Robert E had seen to many hangings in his time to agree with the practice. It was ironic that then as Matthew had hung Reid that it was to be his fate as well. The town came together then to make it safer, to show a lawful town, to punish a stranger, keep its civic duty, now it kept quiet in the shadows, no one saying a word.   
  
It was then that everything really began.  
  
For Dr. Mike, she finally became aware of her son's fate. The telegram opened on her desk, detailing the guilty verdict of the court and the execution date of her son. In this instant her world came crashing down before her and the rest of the Sully-Cooper-Cook family threatening never to let go. As for the young girl that darted past Michaela as she fell apart, Lily held onto her father's hand as Zach seemly slept soundly. Still, as Brian went to check on his friend, Zach he would never awaken.   
  
A/N: More to come! 


	7. Frozen Christmas

Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman  
  
Dead of Winter  
  
Chapter Seven: Frozen Christmas  
  
The first victim had been taken shortly before the blizzard had sent upon the anguished town. Zach's death had not only left Brian with yet another friend lost too soon, but a frustrated Michaela as well. She did not like this feeling of being out of control as if their was nothing that she could do to stop anything around her.   
  
Hank stayed uncharacteristically sullen and heartbroken. Locking up the saloon and not excepting any visitors including his own granddaughter severely worried Mike. Liliana then having no other place to go stayed with Brian whom she had gotten extremely attached to.   
  
Still, the death did not slow the speed of Christmas' arrival. For Andrew and Colleen, the triplets were finally able to come home and way from the clinic. Already two weeks old they were doing well, bigger then Dr. Mike would have expected. The arrival of her new granddaughters made her happier then she had been the entire winter.  
  
"Jo!" Michaela called for her daughter as she tried to get her ready to go to bed. As it was Christmas Eve, little Evie was anxious about the next morning. She had been busy staying up late with Liliana discussing presents and treats.   
  
"I want my Papa." Lily cried as Sully ticked Evie as he passed her huddled by the fire.  
  
"Lets go to bed and wait for Santa." Brian said trying to distract her. He was a good father even though Michaela hated to admit it to herself. As godfather Brian wanted to adopt Liliana and take her back to Boston with him. But, Mike thought he was too young to be a father. Still, Brian was determined, he felt that he owed it to Zach as well as the fact he already saw Lily as a daughter.  
  
Colleen, after helping decorating the Christmas tree, went into her old room to check on the babies. Gently stroking their faces she checked each one to make sure they were still sleeping. Lottie made a smiling like facial movement as she gingerly slept as Lexi cooed. But, the ever doctor, as she checked the youngest of her children she noticed that it appeared that Beth was not breathing.   
  
"Beth, sweetie?" she called as she picked up the baby. "Honey wake up." Frantic that the shaking and ticking did not wake the sleeping child she began doing all that her medical skills would allow. "Andrew!" she screamed not knowing what to do next. But little Beth's father nor grandmother could do anything to save her.   
  
"You said they were alright." Colleen screamed and cried to her mother as she held her dead almost newborn child. "You said she was healthy!"  
  
Michaela stayed sullen and silent. Another winter's victim in less then a week, both patients of Dr. Mike, and important family and friends. Was she too distracted with Matthew? No, she had checked Beth and her sisters over and over again, making sure the premature babies were ok. But, that still didn't change the fact that her granddaughter was now dead. Nothing could change the look on her daughter's face as she rocked the baby, dropping tears as plentiful as the snow falling outside.   
  
~*~  
  
It was comforting somehow to know how and when he was going to die and not having to guess and wonder. Still, his present situation was something he never wished for. He'd always considered himself a good and decent person, knowing the difference between right and wrong. How had his sorrow and anger consume him so deeply, why had he let it control him, letting blood wash over his fingers and seep into his soul. Still, all was not lost, maybe the difference between right and wrong was not so clearly black and white, heaven and hell. Maybe there still was a place for him beside Madelyn, Ingrid, his mother and all the good that had gone before him.  
  
~*~  
  
Andrew stood motionlessly in front of the small coffin that his little daughter lay in. Only weeks old, tiny Beth had not truly lived. It didn't seen fair. What purpose did God see in allowing a person to be born and then taken away so quickly? The pensive, beautiful girl whom had only two days before been Baptized and given the Godparents of Sully, Michaela and though young Katie; now was died. Lexi and Lottie even seemed affected by the missing piece of their trio, as they cried while the Reverend spoke. Still, he had to mask the pain in his heart as Colleen stood next to him. She did not cry but stared blankly into the hole that lay their daughter, that scared Andrew. He knew that Michaela blamed herself but he knew that it was not her fault. Andrew himself had checked the premature babies as well and spent hours trying to figure out what had killed his baby, but nothing that he found explained the sudden death of a seemly healthy child. In the end it didn't matter, Beth was gone.   
  
Christmas came and went with the untimely deaths of two, and left the town engulfed in the bitterness of winter. In the season of happiness, nothing seem further from the truth. Blizzards plagued the town constantly as the temperature dropped and the streets were covered in snow. Still, as days distanced themselves from Zach and Beth, life had to go on. Colleen stayed to herself mirroring Hank, speaking to no one, except Beth, whose grave she visited often. Sully who knew the pain of the loss of a child tried to reach to his daughter, but she turned away. Though wanting to protect and help Colleen, Michaela knew that she had to leave her to figure out her feelings by herself. So, she took Katie and Sully to Denver to see if she could save at least one of her children.   
  
~*~  
  
Katie happily raced to the jail cell as she finally became able to see her brother. The new aunt did not know exactly what was written in that telegram, but the death of Beth had hit her hard, Michaela knew that seeing Matthew would cheer the young girl up.   
  
"Matthew!" the blonde yelped as the sheriff opened the bar doors, and announcing that he would give then a few moments alone. Matthew tall and slender, hugged his baby sister happier then he had in months. There would be no explaining of actions to Katie, because he understood that he did not have to justify himself to her.   
  
"I'm so sorry about Elizabeth." Matthew spoke to his mother. "I wish I could have met her. Tell Andrew and Colleen how sorry I am."   
  
Michaela nodded. "I wish you could have too." Though not wanting to interrupt Katie and Matthew, she gently spoke to her daughter. "Why don't you go across the street and see if you can find some paint and brushes to bring home?"   
  
Happy that she finally was receiving responsibility to go to a store by herself in a strange city, Katie quickly jumped at the chance.   
  
"I love you, Katie." Matthew replied quietly as the bouncing blonde ran towards the door. She smiled back at him, and though she didn't return the gesture, she knew her brother knew what she meant.   
  
"Walk away. Go south. Go somewhere they'll never find you." Dr. Mike spoke. She'd just lost a granddaughter, she didn't want to lose a son. We'll get the keys from the sheriff. He's agreed to help us." She stroked his shoulder.   
  
"I can't do that, Ma. This isn't like Sully and the army. I have to pay for it. If that means I hang then I'll have to."  
  
Sully had suspected that this would be Matthew's decision. No matter what, Matthew had always been a man of honor. Still, while Sully was proud of his son for this time doing the right thing, he wished that Matthew would change his mind and take the offer to run away.   
  
"Matthew, you don't deserve to hang in a week." Dr. Mike pleaded.   
  
"But I do." Matthew sighed. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to hurt his family but he knew what he had to do to finally make things right.   
  
~*~  
  
Colleen stayed in her room mostly, staring into space. For the past few days since her daughter's death she had done nothing but sleep. That's all she wanted now. The happy peacefulness of sleep consumed her and made her forget. She was tired of the pain and the loss that now infested this home. She didn't want to say goodbye to her brother, she hadn't wanted to bury her child, and she could not stand to see a little girl cry at night over the loss of her mother and father.   
  
During this time she had avoided any contact with her remaining daughters. They looked too much like Beth and she didn't need to be reminded of the one who didn't survive in a family of three doctors. She now understood why Hank's saloon remained closed, the loss of a child was the greatest of pain.   
  
For Jake and Theresa, they didn't want to know that pain. But, as Isabella began to get sicker and sicker they didn't know what else to do. They were forced to take her to the clinic but Andrew had taken the girls with him to visit some friends to give Colleen some space; and Michaela was still in Denver. They had no other choice but Colleen.   
  
~*~   
  
A/N: Beth died from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. More to come! 


	8. Thaw of Winter

Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman  
  
Dead of Winter-1880  
  
Chapter 8: Thaw of Winter  
  
A/N: This is it, the last chapter, it's been great, thanks for the reviews and I hope you have enjoyed this story, my very first DQ fan fiction, as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you like this last chapter.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Brian paced the quiet and lonely house glancing at the pictures and mementos of his youth. He had grown up a lot from that small, toothless youngster that runaway to join the Indians. Now, he was a man, living on his own in a city away from his family and the quaintness of small town life that he had never thought he'd ever leave. Though in his early twenties, he was no were near marriage, the only girl he had even remotely liked had been Sarah and she had long since moved back to Georgia with her husband and little boy. Still, he felt ready to be a father, to Lily, though he knew he'd never take the place of Zach; nor did he ever want to. But, just as Dr. Mike had saved the Cooper children so very long ago, maybe he could do so for Liliana.   
  
"Colleen?" Brian gently tapped on her bedroom door that reminded him of her teens when she rebelled against Dr. Mike and sunk out to a horse race. He had just gotten Eve and Liliana to sleep, but the dead household made him think about his lost friend and his worry for Colleen. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Go away Brian." she mumbled barely looking up. Brian frowned from behind the wall, wishing to cheer her up and maybe reminisce about their childhood.  
  
"Please, you must be hungry, I-" but he was interrupted by bounding on the front door.   
  
"Brian, you must help. Isabella is burning up with fever. We do not know what to do." Theresa Slicker, spoke anxiously. "Jacob brought her to the clinic."  
  
"Ma's not here. Neither is Andrew." Brian mumbled mostly to himself. "I don't know how to help." He ran his hands through is hair. Colleen could barely leave her room let alone, go to the clinic and save someone's life.   
  
"Please."   
  
Brian had always liked Mrs. Slicker, but he also knew that she was a proud woman, and it must have taken a lot of her to ask for help. So, Brian nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Meet me at the clinic."   
  
This time Brian did not wait for an answer before he barged open the door. What he found was his sister wrapped in a blanket and alone in the dark. "You have to come to the clinic with me."  
  
"I can't Brian."   
  
Never had he seen Colleen so broken, so lost. He knew that there was most likely no greater pain then losing a child. He saw that in Grace when Anthony died, in Hank when he lost Zach and in Sully whenever little Hannah was ever brought up. But, Brian also knew that she couldn't go on defeated and dead. "Bella's sick, she needs a doctor." Brian began to get her clothes from the dresser drawer. "I don't know why Beth died but Isabella doesn't have to. You have to help her."   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"We're losing him, Sully." Michaela spoke to her husband as she kissed the sleeping Katie and then began brushing her hair. She sat on a small stool facing a bureau mirror, not really all there in that room. Her thoughts were with her children, one sitting in a cold prison hours before his death and another so surcome with grief that she was barely there.  
  
Sully took the brush from his wife and became stroke her long brown locks. "We can't force him to run. He's a grown man, able to make his own choices. I don't want my son to die either but he is doing what he thinks is right."  
  
"He made a mistake, a horrible mistake, but shouldn't have to pay for it with his life. He doesn't need to prove that he's a good person, keep his pride. A lifetime of a guilty conscious is punishment enough. Not this." Mike spoke sadly. "Even if he did run. I'd never see him again. We'd still lose him. He's gone already."   
  
Sully hugged her, there was nothing more to say.  
  
~*~  
  
Brian had really no idea how he got Colleen to town but he was glad that he did. Even he could see how worried and scared Jake and Theresa were. Colleen took the sick child from her father's arms and laid her on the table. Even though they lived in the same city Brian had never truly seen his sister at work since she officially became a doctor; and it put him in the same amount of awe as watching his mother. Finally she seemed to come alive again as she tried to figure out what was wrong with Isabella.   
  
"Get some cold compresses." she spoke pointing to her brother. "I believe she has a appendicitis. I'm going to have to operate." But, Colleen did not look worried. Instead, she had a smile on her face, her first one in days. "She'll be fine. I promise."   
  
Luckily, in her new clinic in Boston, she had been able to do many appendicitis operations, so she was more then able to accomplish one on her own. The fiery young girl was awake and smiling by mid afternoon the next day. More importantly, was the change that accord to Colleen. She still missed Beth but she knew now that she needed to be in the present not the past. Her daughter was gone and nothing could change that, however she realized that she had a husband and two daughters that did need her to be there. Also, as she walked by the still boarded up saloon, Colleen realized that someone else needed to learn the very same lesson.  
  
~*~  
  
Grace held the hand of her daughter, Emily E, a nickname she received because she was so very much like her father, as Grace crept up the wooden stairs that lead into the Sully household. Dorothy and Cloud Dancing also stood beside her, though neither of them said a word all dreading the same thing.   
  
Today was the last day of Matthew Cooper's life.  
  
Katie, had returned early that morning, happy that she was allowed to travel from Denver back to Colorado Springs by herself, but Grace knew it was only because her parents did not her want to be in Denver at the time of her brother's death. The remaining siblings, Colleen, Brian and Evie had all sent their own private tidbits to Matthew and had opted to stay in Colorado Springs, rather then see Matthew strung up and killed like a common criminal. Grace wished that she could be with Sully and Michaela now as they prepared to watch their eldest child die, but since she could not, Grace would do whatever she could to help the children. It was ironic to her, because for so many years she had envied Michaela and her family more then she wished to admit, but now her life was near perfect and it was Dr. Mike's that was falling apart.   
  
~*~  
  
The cry for blood was on the lips of all who watched and all who only realized a killer being sent to the gallows, a man really still a boy, loosing the war and the happiest of destines. It seemed like all of Denver had lined up to see the execution of Matthew Cooper. Some threw things at him and called him filthy names, these people who had forgotten exactly who the victim was, a killer and criminal in his own right. That didn't make what Matthew did right but perhaps made things easier on Sully and Michaela, to know that their son was not some vicious killer. It was true, fate had dealt more then one nasty card to Matthew, as in return he tried to do something about it and lost more horribly then he had before. Michaela could not tell what was in Matthew's mind as he slowly walked to his death, but silently she pleaded with him to change his mind and never look back.   
  
"I'm sorry." Matthew chocked as he passed by his parents, shackled and handcuffed. Nearer My God to Thee rang through out the city as Matthew was led up the wooden stairs and the minister spoke: "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for thou art with me…" The noose was put over his head and Mike had to be restrained so she could not run up to the platform and save her son. That was what a mother was suppose to do, save and protect their children. That was what a doctor was suppose to do. But, now she stood powerless to stop anything, forced into having to watch her son die without being able to stop it.   
  
Sully, usually so brave and taciturn, now had his heart twisted in two. He knew that Matthew was in fact, doing the honorable thing by paying for his mistakes, he knew that Matthew was a lot like him, a proud man whose redeeming quality and flaw was that all they wanted was to be a good person and fix wrongs. Still, as he watched the sheriff ask Matthew what his last words were he was stricken, wishing he had done more to convince Matthew to leave, saying something more meaningful as his son was being lead to die. But, what do you say when your never going to see someone again? When you know he's about to die right in front of you?   
  
Matthew quietly mouthed Amen as the minister finished his prayer. Snow fell to the ground then as the hangman pulled down the leaver and Michaela buried her face in Sully's chest. She didn't notice the snowfall because she could not tell it from her tears. Still as the body hung limply to the ground, Matthew left the world with as much dignity as he had lived it.   
  
~*~  
  
Epilogue   
  
Spring had arrived finally to Colorado Springs, extremely early in mid January, and the harsh, evil winter had vanished. It seemed as if the seasons had waited until Matthew had left in order to wash the pain away from the quaint to so small town.   
  
The flowers bloomed in bright shades of yellow, pink and blue. The fields and prairie danced with gleaming shades of color and sparkling with the hint of life. She loved this time of year, when it was so fresh and new. She laughed as she thought of Lily running a muck in Rebecca's house that Liliana and Brian now lived in. She also beamed at the idea of Lexi, Lottie, Colleen and Andrew coming to stay in the summer. She thought life had never been worse during those long winter days as she crossed the street to the cemetery. Until she got the shock of her life. It was then that wounds began to heal.   
  
The plot in the forgotten cemetery laid lonely. Matthew Cooper was just another name, just another criminal left abandoned after the twisted excitement of his demise and death had left the air. Still, a mother stood before her son, in a city that was not his home and that was erased by his family and memory. Denver was not Colorado Springs and this plot of land was not the Matthew, Michaela chose to remember.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: The end, hope u all liked it. :-D Please review even if you have before. 


End file.
